


(puǝ pɐq)

by squidgirlfriends



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Inkpocalypse, Octo Expansion DLC, Octo Expansion DLC Spoilers, lots of octo angst, omg that’s actually funny .... inkpocalypse, this just in: squid city gets slimed! everyone is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgirlfriends/pseuds/squidgirlfriends
Summary: You got to retry the final boss, but Agent Eight didn’t have a retry button.





	(puǝ pɐq)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in school... I haven’t written angst in .... awhile so I felt very good about myself for making my favorite fish people suffer ;D
> 
> Also I havnt played oe so idk what weapon u use... I figgered octoshot would be safest bet lol
> 
> also italics for some reason were being bitchy and it was making me angry so there r supposed to be italics in some places thanks ao3 :)

Falling. The rail was there, and then it was gone, and she was falling. Her hearts, sinking into her stomach, left behind somewhere, back when she still had a chance. She’d gone through so much, she’d done so much, and what was it all for? What had she even fought for?

“Eight!” A pair of arms wrapped around her, ripping her from midair onto something solid. Pearl let her go and gestured to the helicopter’s pilot, and the platform hanging down started slowly retracting.

Agent Eight watched at the Commander’s weapon powered up and set its course for Inkopolis. 

The platform jolted, and Marina caught Eight’s arm before she could slide off and fall to the water far below. A long, twisting metal limb had snaked its way from the back of the statue’s head, its whirring claws grabbing for her.

“Eight, the  octoshot!” Marina reached out, and she dropped the weapon she didn’t even realize she was still holding into Marina’s outstretched hand. 

Marina flipped a panel open just underneath the ink barrel and toggled with it for a moment. 

Eight dodged the whirring metal hand as it snapped and swooped in and around for her like a snake.

Marina flipped the panel shut, powered up the weapon and fired it at the metal claw. The ink shot out with such force that the arm itself snapped, the clawed hand falling to the harbor below. 

Eight stared at Marina, in awe. Marina smiled sadly, tossing the now-fried weapon after the hand, down into the water. 

“Come on, we’ve gotta get out of here,” Marina turned and motioned for her to follow, climbing up into the helicopter’s small cabin, where Pearl and Cuttlefish had already gathered Agent Three. 

They sat down solemnly, Marina next to Pearl, as the band of helicopters sped away. Pearl and Cuttlefish’s gazes were trained outside the window, onto the city of Inkopolis. Marina held Pearl’s hand tightly. 

“Inkopolis...no,” Pearl whispered, her free hand clenched to a fist. 

Soapy, gritty ink coated the city. 

 

The helicopter kept flying until a landing pad was visible, just outside Inkopolis’ city limits. 

“Alright,” Marina said evenly, “we’ve got to hurry, now, we’re going to get what we absolutely need, and then we’ll—“

Pearl shoved past everyone, kicking the door open and jumping down to the ground, taking off into a sprint across the fields beyond the tarmac.

“Pearl!” Marina cried miserably, following after the flash of pink tentacles. 

Cuttlefish looked between Agent Three (who’d woken up on the journey,) and Agent Eight, then peered out of the now-open door. 

“Well, I believe we should follow them.” He stood up, his cane clacking on the metal floor of the helicopter’s cabin. “Are you two coming?” He called from the tarmac below. 

Three didn’t meet Eight’s gaze as she stood and left the helicopter. 

The feeling like a rock settled low in Eight’s stomach. She stood, stumbling a little, and exited the helicopter. 

In front of the Houzuki mansion, Marina had finally caught up with Pearl, who was slumped over on her knees in the neatly-mown rows of grass. 

“Pearl?” Marina asked softly. 

Pearl swallowed thickly, her eyes filmed over with tears about to spill. She sniffed harshly, and scowled, exhaling through her mouth.  

“My... Dad, he... he went in to work today,” Pearl rubbed furiously at her eyes. “He’s... he went to Inkopolis. He’s in the city right now...” 

“Oh... Pearl,” Marina kneeled on the ground next to her, putting her arm around Pearl’s narrow shoulders, hunched up from the effort of holding back tears. 

“Nah, it’s...” Pearl’s voice wobbled. “It’s alright, we gotta... we can’t let Eight get taken, s’all... c’mon, I...” she shrugged Marina’s arm off, standing abruptly and walking determinedly to the mansion. 

Marina watched her go with concern. She looked at the house itself, and exhaled shakily. 

Nothing was really going to be the same again, was it? 

Marina had been drunk, she’d been sick, she’d laughed herself silly, and had the happiest times she’d ever remembered having inside that mansion. Pearl’s father was one of the nicest people she’d ever met; Pearl’s family had become her family. 

Now as she watched the pure-white  exterior of the mansion, it felt cold— empty. 

A feeling of dread filled her up; terrifying, anxious dread of what was in store for her. 

Marina shook the thought away. This wasn’t like Octo HQ, not at all. This time she wasn’t alone. 

She breathed deeply and stood, following Pearl into the house. 

**Author's Note:**

> who knows if I’ll add more... eh lmao
> 
> catch me on tumblr/instagram @squidgirlfriends we can talk about sea life lesbians and superb rapping grandfathers


End file.
